Make Believe or Reality
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Enri Uzumaki and Shinju Uchiha are enemies. Always have been, always will be. What happens when the circumstances are different? Bad at summaries. Rating may change later.
1. Boys

As Enri walked down the streets of Konoha, she noticed people were staring at her. She had been on a mission for most of the summer but, still that was no reason to stare. Her team had been sent out on a long mission much to the dismay of the Hokage, her father. She was still the same, black hair, white eyes, and pale skin. Her hair had been put up in a pony tail but that was the only thing that had changed about her.

"Enri Uzumaki," said someone.

Enri stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes. She knew that voice. She turned around and looked at a raven hair boy with onyx eyes and a face that was like his father's.

"Shinju Uchiha," stated Enri, "What do you want?"

"I just came by to tell you how…" he paused, looking for the word, "hideous you've become over the summer."

Enri rolled her eyes. She and Shinju had been enemies for as long as she can remember. His girlfriend came running up to him and Enri rolled her eyes again. It was his team mate and girlfriend, Rika Nara. She was followed by Enri's teammates. Kiro Inuzuka and Shiro Aburame. They were like miniature versions of their father's. Enri smiled, they were her best friends. Kiro came up next to her while Shiro took his time walking.

"We thought to follow Rika because we thought Shinju was annoying you," explained Kiro.

"The worst ninja team I've seen in my life," started Shinju, "Nice to see you survived."

He put an arm around Rika and they walked off together. Enri took a few deep breaths. She hated those two so much. They always thought they were better than everyone else. Enri walked off to the training grounds and Kiro and Shiro followed. After training for a few hours, they were exhausted. They decided to go to a new restaurant that opened up. When they got there, Shinju and his friends were already there. He had tons of friends around the village most of them weren't ninja though. They were laughing. Enri rolled her eyes. They sat down and ordered their food. Kiro had some steak, Shiro wasn't hungry, and Enri had ramen. When she was about to put some in her mouth, something hit her head. She gritted her teeth and felt it. It was spaghetti. She turned around and glared at Shinju. He had a fork in his hand and it had spaghetti sauce on it. He laughed and Enri took a deep breath.

"They'll stop sometime," said Kiro.

"I doubt it," replied Enri.

They finished eating and left. Enri didn't like being in the same room as Shinju. After Shiro decided he was bored, Kiro took Enri to the park. She sat down on a bench and he sat next to her. She liked being outside and Kiro just watched her. She noticed after a few minutes, though. Enri looked at him and he never took his eyes off her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"I was just thinking. We've been friends for a long time and," he started, then paused.

"And…What?"

"I kinda like you."

"I like you too."

"No, I mean really like you."

"Oh," she breathed.

The atmosphere changed and Kiro felt really awkward. He stood up to leave but, Enri grabbed his wrist and he sat back down.

"I like you too," she repeated, hugging him.

He smiled and asked, "Do you want to go out this Friday?"

"I'd like that," she answered.

After a few hours, they both went home and things were uneventful for the rest of the day. Enri was happy though except for the pranking and immaturity from Shinju. She hated him and he hated her simple and she was thinking about ways she'd get even with him.


	2. First Kiss?

After a week of endless pranks, Enri was about to snap, if it weren't for her boyfriend keeping her sane. Kiro had become her boyfriend after one night. She really did like him and he already liked her. One thing missing…their first kiss. Kiro took Enri to the Hokage Monument, for a surprise. When they got there, she was really confused.

"What's the surprise?" she asked, "I want to know."

"Close your eyes," he instructed, laughing.

Enri did as she was told and she heard Kiro's breathing pick up. After a few short seconds, she could feel him come closer. Soon her breathing was getting faster. She could feel his face get closer and she tilted her head up. Her heart was beating faster and so was his. Enri felt something tug at her hair, then she fell back. After she was done staring at the sky and watching a confused Kiro, she sat up and turned around. It was Shinju. He had some ninja string on his fingers. Enri felt her hair for something and felt ninja string. She gritted her teeth. She'd had enough. Shinju laughed and ran off. Enri ran after him, while Kiro watched. Enri cornered Shinju at the end of an alley, by some fences. She didn't really notice though. Shinju had stopped and was laughing. Enri walked right up to him and stared him in the eye.

"What is your freakin' problem?!" she screamed.

"I just like seeing you mad," he answered.

"I don't prank you every day!"

"I know but…"

"I don't enjoy annoying you! I don't do it on purpose!"

"Actually you're…"

"Why won't you just back off?! Leave me alone!"

"You're starting to…"

"If you don't you're going to drive me insane or I'm going to run away or something!"

"Will you shut up?!" he shouted.

"No!" she yelled, "Not until you…"

She was cut off by him crushing his lips to hers. He grabbed her upper arms and forced her to stay. Enri was in shock for a few seconds. She looked at Shinju's eyes and his were closed. His body started to relax and his hands slipped to her waist. His arms wrapped around her waist and Enri had to admit he was a good kisser. She relaxed and moved her lips with his. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair. She could feel him smile on her lips. He started backing her up against the fence. When her back was pressed up against the fence, Shinju tongue started licking her lips. Shinju's arms left her waist and his hands started to unlock her arms. He pinned her to the fence and his tongue parted their lips. He began exploring her mouth and her tongue was playing with his. After a few minutes, Shinju pulled away from Enri. He opened his eyes and still had her pinned to the fence. Enri opened her eyes and looked at Shinju.

"Now," he panted, "Are you going to let me talk?"

Enri could only nod. She was still too stunned to think right. She did notice a glow in his eyes and her heart was trying to slow down.

"I've been trying to get your attention this past week," he explained, "I wanted to ask you out."

Enri was speechless. Shinju Uchiha her life long enemy was asking her out. She didn't know what to think but he was standing there with a glow in his eyes. He could tell she was undecided about this and sensed Kiro getting closer. He kissed her again and pulled his face back a little.

"Pick you up at 8 tomorrow," he said.

Enri just nodded. He left with a smile on his face and Kiro came running up to her. He saw her confused face and hugged her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," she stuttered out.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No."

"Let's go. I'll take you home if you want," he offered.

Enri nodded her head. Nothing made much sense anymore. Kiro walked her home and she went inside in a daze. When she got inside, she was met by her twin, Hotaru. They both looked like their mother mostly, except Hotaru's hair was in his father's style.

"How was your date?" asked Hotaru, teasingly.

"Good," answered Enri.

"What's wrong? You sound…traumatized."

"I'm ok."

"You might want to lie down, you look pale."

"I'm always pale."

"Paler," corrected Hotaru, "Just lie down."

Enri went into her room and took a nap. She needed to escape the real world. Soon she was dreaming of a few days ago when everything was normal.

* * *

**It just occured to me that I never mentioned the ages of the characters.**

**Shinju, Hotaru, Kiro, Shiro, Rika, and Enri - 15**

**The adults - 30 or 40 (I'm not really sure).**

**Happy Valentines Day**


	3. Heart Break

The next day, Shinju was supposed to pick up Enri and she was really confused. She decided to go out on a walk with Kiro. They were trying to talk out what was going to happen. Kiro wasn't feeling good about his girlfriend going out with another guy just to talk. Enri didn't think there'd be any harm in it but, was trying to figure out a way this wasn't some prank.

"I just don't want you to go. It seems weird," he explained.

"He just wants to talk," she replied, "I'm trying to be open minded about this."

"Please just don't go."

"Please just relax."

"I'm trusting you," he said, complying.

He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her lips. Enri immediately felt his mood change though. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly into his chest. Enri had her hands on his chest and responded to this kiss. It wasn't the same as when she kissed Shinju though. She pulled back and he remained still for a second. When he opened his eyes, he sighed and kissed Enri's forehead. Enri walked home and thought about how the day might play out. When she got home, she went to take a nap. A few hours later, there was a knock at the door. Hinata went to answer it. When she saw Shinju at the door, she was confused.

"Does your father need the Hokage?" asked Hinata.

"No. I'm here for Enri," replied Shinju, politely.

Hinata was really confused but said, "She's taking a nap. I'll wake her up."

When she left, Hotaru appeared in the doorway. He leaned on the frame and stared at Shinju, who was looking around.

"What's this about?" asked Hotaru.

"I'm picking up your sister," answered Shinju.

"Is this some joke? I'm not going to let my sister get hurt by you."

"I have no intention of hurting her."

"Yeah, well. We'll just see about that," replied Hotaru.

They were quiet for a few minutes and then Enri came from around the corner. She walked up behind Hotaru and peeked over his shoulder. They were the same height so she had to get on the tips of her toes to see over him. She moved past him and stood next to Shinju. He gave her a smile and started walking. Enri followed. He walked to a park and climbed up a tree. Enri was confused.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"I like sitting up in trees. Are you going to join me?" he replied.

Enri thought about it and started to climb up after him. He reached the top in a matter of minutes but then again he did have a head start. Enri followed slowly.

"What's taking you?" he asked, amused.

"I didn't climb trees when I was 3," she replied, humorously.

"Neither was I. I do this for missions."

"When was your last one?"

"About two weeks ago. When are you expecting your next one?"

"I don't know. Dad says action round here has been down. So there's not much for me to do."

"Oh I forgot you're a chunin too."

"What? Did you think I was a genin, still?" asked Enri, seriously.

Shinju gave her a sideways glance, as if implying that she didn't look like a chunin. She opened her mouth and got annoyed.

"If you asked me out, just to annoy me here, then I'm gone," she said.

She started to climb down and Shinju watched her, with an amused smile on his face. She really was cute when she was angry. Enri's foot slipped and she started to fall. That got Shinju's attention. He jumped after her and grabbed her hand then pulled her into his chest. He flipped them over so he was getting hit by the branches and held her tightly to his chest. They hit the ground with a thud. Shinju let go of Enri and her head shot up. She was on Shinju's chest and she crawled up to his face. He's head was leaned up to look at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Enri laughed and said, "I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Yes. Thank you. Why did you do that?"

"You mean save you?" he asked.

Enri nodded her head and Shinju laid his head on the ground. Enri moved up farther and she heard something from the pit of Shinju's throat but didn't know what it was.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Can't you just be happy that I saved you?" Shinju asked.

"I want to know why. We've been enemies since the first day we met. Why would you save me?"

"I…Don't know."

"Why would you kiss me, ask me out, and save me?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is that I suddenly feel this need to know you're safe and I want to…" he started.

His voice trailed off as Enri found herself getting closer to him. Her hands cradled his neck and his arms slowly wrapped around her waist. Enri pulled Shinju's head towards her and their lips crashed together. Shinju was confused. This was the first time she'd kissed him and she had a boyfriend. Enri slipped her tongue into Shinju's mouth. She heard Shinju moan and his arms locked tightly around her. Enri kissed Shinju fiercely and Shinju kissed her forcefully back. Shinju sensed a familiar chakra sign getting closer and he pulled back a little. Enri continued though, oblivious.

Then she heard, "I knew you shouldn't have gone."

Enri's eyes opened wide and her head shot up to look at Kiro. She was panting and he had this hurt look in his eyes, a deep hurt look. She jumped off Shinju and watched him watch her. He turned away and started walking off. Enri ran up behind him and hugged him. He gritted his teeth looked down, and shoved her off. Then he walked angrily away. Enri started crying and Shinju got up. He stood next to her and put an arm around her. She shoved him off and turned to him.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed, "Just go away!"

She walked away and went home. Shinju just stood there, too confused to feel anything. When Enri got home, Hotaru was there to meet her. When he saw that she was crying, he hugged her and tried to talk to her but she was too upset to speak.


	4. Moving On

**Sorry it took so long. School and my computer stopped working, so I couldn't get to my documents. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Enri had spent a few days locked in her room and her family was getting worried. They finally got Kiro to come over to talk to her. When he arrived, it was noticeable that he was reluctant to be there. He went into Enri's room and leaned on the wall. He waited for her to notice him. When she did, she got up and walked over to him. She tried to hug him but he held a hand up to stop her. She a few steps away from him.

"Kiro," she said.

"I didn't come here to make up," he replied, emotionlessly.

"Then why did you come here?"

"To make it official. We're breaking up and we'll go back to the way things used to be. We'll just be comrades."

"We've never just been comrades, Kiro. We've always been good friends."

"Enri, I don't want to get hurt again. I still like you, a lot. If we were anything more than comrades, I wouldn't be the same around you. It'll be just like our friendship never happened."

"That's like saying the past 16 years never happened," she stated.

Kiro was quiet and nodded. Enri sank back to her bed and laid her head on her pillow. She started to cry and Kiro left. Things stayed like that for awhile. Enri noticed Shinju looking at her often and Kiro seemed emotionless all the time. After a few weeks, Enri noticed Kiro getting happier. Soon she found out why. She thought that Kiro was getting over what happened and decided to go find Kiro. She found him in the same place she got her first kiss. He was with her cousin, Sumi. She had the family kekkei genkai, her father's long brown hair, and her mother's bangs. She was a year older than Enri and wore clothes like her mother. Everyone seemed to find the two girls similar in beauty. Kiro was talking to Sumi but Enri could hear what they were saying.

"I thought you liked Enri," Sumi paused, "I mean you two dated for awhile and you've always been friends."

"I used to like her but, I hadn't really gotten to know you," Kiro replied.

He got closer to Sumi and put a hand on her cheek. He got closer and breathed something. Sumi's eyes closed and Kiro kissed her. She responded and Enri felt tears running down her face. Enri left them and started running down the streets of Konoha. She ran past Shinju, sitting under a tree. He saw her and ran in front of her. He caught her in his arms. She was crying and pushing away from him.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked, holding her tightly in his chest.

She just broke down and fell to her knees. She was crying for a few minutes, clinging to his shirt and he was comforting her. When she was done, she laughed and Shinju looked down at her confused.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"You," she answered, "First you kiss me, then ask me out. Then you save me and now you're comforting me."

"Don't you like all that?"

"I do, it's just that I never expected you to be the one doing it."

"I guess you're right. Why were you crying?"

"I saw Kiro kissing Sumi."

"You miss him don't you?"

"I'm not sure anymore."

"What does that mean?"

"I think I like you more than him now," she answered, looking up at him.

He looked down at her and searched her eyes for signs of doubt. He leaned down and kissed her. She responded and he slowly pinned her to the ground. He kissed down her neck and she stared up at the sky. He stopped at the crock of her neck and licked the spot. She saw some people coming and she started moving under Shinju. He moaned.

"Shinju," said Enri.

He made a sound that sounded like a response.

"There are people coming," she stated.

Shinju rolled off her and stood up. He helped her up and they walked back to the tree he'd been under. Shinju sat down and Enri sat down next to him. She laid her head on his chest and rested there. Things went on that way for a few weeks.


End file.
